


The Jinx and the Flash

by KASYD



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abused Jinx, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jinx, Original Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD
Summary: Life had never been easy for Jinx, she'd lived in countless foster homes and had a knack for causing misfortune.But when she meets Wally, the town's local underage cop wannabe, she knows that she's got a ton of misfortune coming for her.Join Jinx, Wally, and the rest of the Titans as they navigate high school life, as normally as they can.There will be love, there will be blood, there will be many cases of misfortune, but there also will be the opportunity for Jinx to find the luck she deserves.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan/Raven, Jinx/Wally West
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Jinx woke up to the sound of clattering pots and slurred cussing. 

She scrambled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs.

Jinx bursted into the kitchen to see a sight that made her almost choke on her own heart. 

Cleo was crying in the corner of the kitchen, while her mother screamed at her, breakfast spilled all over the floor. 

The woman shrieked in frustration, eyes bloodshot and hands shaky. 

Hangover and withdraw. 

Never the less when Cleo's mother raised her fist to strike Cleo she immediately intercepted, earning a hard punch to the back. 

"Go Cleo." Jinx hissed to Cleo as her guardian shrieked in anger. 

Cleo luckily listened but not after whimpering Jinx's name. 

But thankfully she ran upstairs leaving Jinx with her doom.

\- - - - -

Jinx cringe as her fists smacked repeatedly into her back, the woman was drunk out of her mind but she was causing damage. 

A sudden kick to Jinx's legs make her collapse onto the cold tile slapping her head to the floor. 

Then she got beat, and beat, and beat. 

And she let herself get beat, one strike back was all it would take for her to get sent pack to the foster care system. 

Jinx couldn't leave Cleo like that

Finally with a final stomp on her aching back Cleo's mom stumbled to her room, probably getting ready to go to the bar again. 

Jinx forced herself off the floor, back hurting like crazy, dang those high heels. 

She clumsily staggered up the stairs and popped her head into she and Cleo's shared room. 

Cleo was neatly packing a backpack and getting ready for her first day of school. 

Jinx grabbed her bottle of painkillers, quietly closed the door, and headed to the bathroom. 

She spashed her face with cold water, took a couple of painkillers, and took out her makeup. 

After covering her face's bruises with concealer and getting dressed she put in her many earrings and left the bathroom. 

"You ready Cleo?" Jinx asked with a smile on her aching face as she stepped into the room. 

"I'm always ready!" Cleo responded. 

Jinx grabbed her backpack and opened the window.

Due to past experiences, they preferred not to go out the front door, in some twisted way the window was safer. 

They dropped our bags onto the floor 3 stories down, and Jinx stretched her legs a final time before grabbing onto the trunk of the tree which was pressed up against the left of the window. 

She waited for Cleo to clutch onto her back, then she slid down the tree until she reached the next thick branch. 

Then she held onto the branch and lowered them onto the branch below that one. 

Jinx could feel the palms of her hands being scraped but she ignored it.

And when the branches ended she shimmed by way down the tree's trunk, clutching the tree between her thighs and arms and carefully slid them down. 

When they were finally down, Jinx brushed both of them off and grabbed their bags.

She held Cleo's hand and they began the walk to school.


	2. Chapter 2

After dropping Cleo off at her school Jinx started her long walk to her new school Jump City High, having been expelled from her last one. 

And of course, just her luck, it started to rain. 

So Jinx arrived at school with a damp outfit, an aching face and legs, and a tardy pass. 

She limped through the halls until she reached her first class.

Jinx ignored the little voice in her head telling her to ditch and pushed the door open. 

Immediately all heads turn her way, she stood there for maybe five minutes before the teacher finally turned to her. 

"What's your name Sugar?" She asked. 

"Jinx." She said flatly, wishing she had ditched class. 

"Sugar, I need your name." She said again making Jinx's head throb.

"My name's Jinx." She sighed, already done with today. 

"You must come from an interesting home." The woman said awkwardly. 

Jinx just stared at her

"I'll sit in the back." Jinx said, walking away before the woman could say anything else. 

Jinx sat down next to a girl who looked asleep. 

She must've plopped down a lot louder than she realized because the girl immediately looked up. 

Violet eyes met pink. 

"What's up, name's Jinx." Jinx stated pushing her hair behind her ear, searching the girl for any annoyance. 

She’d hate to get into a fight on the first day.

"I'm Raven," She responded in a monotone voice, "You pierce your ears yourself?" 

Jinx's finger ran over the rim of her ear, riddled with piercings, she felt herself smirk, "Guilty." 

"They look good." Raven noted, sitting up.

"Used to run a business back in my old school's bathroom, 20 bucks a piercing." Jinx added with a smile, "Good times." 

"Sounds like fun, would've totally done business with you." Raven said with a smile into her fist. 

"I like your hair, where'd you get your roots done so well?" Jinx said gesturing toward her purple hair. 

She shrugged, "I know a guy."

"Fine, keep your secrets." Jinx said dramatically, pretending to be offended.

"How much hair spray did you used this morning?" Raven joked, eyeing Jinx's hair horns. 

"Har har har, just try to keep things interesting." Jinx responded sarcastically, "A whole ton, ain't easy defying gravity." 

Ravens face settled into a close mouth smile, "You're cool Jinx, you should totally eat lunch at my table, my friends may be lame but they're fun." 

"Sure Rave, definitely'll be more fun than hanging out with the pot heads in the bathroom." Jinx agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Words couldn't convey the types of personalities Jinx has seen in her short life time, but as she walked into the cafeteria she could help but feel that all the worst ones were thrown into the cafeteria and told to play nice. 

Food was being thrown everywhere, people screamed at each other, and Jinx swore she saw someone getting stuffed into a trash can. 

As she held her school lunch and stared into the chaos Jinx wondered where Raven sat. 

"Hey." 

Jinx almost jumped out of her skin, ready to beat someone up she turned to find, Raven standing there. 

"Sorry 'bout that, we sit outside." Raven explained, unfazed by Jinx's adrenaline rush. 

"Cool," Jinx responded as she followed Raven out of the cafeteria, dodging food being thrown along the way. 

Being outside was a real breather. 

"Friend Raven! Over here!" A happy go lucky voice called from a crowded picnic table. 

"I know where we sit Kori." Raven responded as she tromped over to the table, Jinx in tow. 

Jinx sat down right next to Raven at the end of the table, she was happy to stay uncornered. 

The table was chaotic in the best way possible, voices were raised and different hand gestures were used but these people were talking not fighting, which was new to Jinx. 

"Guys, this is Jinx," Raven said as she plugged her ear buds in and closed her eyes, "Play nice." 

Jinx guess she was alone on this one. 

The guy sitting across from Jinx smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Victor, nice to meet you." 

Jinx took his hand and gave it a firm hand shake, her eyes widened, his hand felt as cold as metal. 

Turns out it was metal, and Victor was more than happy to let her take a look at it.

"Arm's pretty cool, have you considered getting some sort of tattoo prints on it?" Jinx questioned, thinking of what design would suit him.

Would he want color? 

Just black ink? 

He seems like a no color kind of guy.

"What are you a tattoo artist?" He laughed. 

Yeah.

"Nope, just your average high schooler." Jinx said instead. 

"Yeah I seriously doubt that," Victor chortled. 

"It's always the ones with dyed hair that make average high schoolers look bad, isn't that right Gar." He added as he elbowed the guy next to him, who had floppy green hair. 

"Dude you got it all wrong, the hair dye takes attention away from the fact that the average high schooler can't spell the word 'school'," Gar protested as he elbowed Victor back, "Isn't that right Ravey?"

Raven was still face down on the table with her earbuds in, with no hesitation Gar reached over and took them out. 

"Shut it Gar," Raven snapped as he tried to repeat his question, reaching to grab her earbuds, "Give them back."

"Come on Mama, talk with us." Gar pestered, holding the earbuds above her head. 

She tried to snatch the earbuds back a couple of times before she noticed the nickname.

Raven's ears turned red as she sat down and huffed, "Fine, give them back."

This was a side of Raven Jinx hadn't seen yet, the flustered one. 

"So Jinx, how much hairspray did you use this morning?" Gar joked. 

That's the same thing Raven said.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Raven already made that joke." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. 

"Aww, Ravey! You're telling my jokes." Gar beamed as Raven's ears turned redder, her face stayed unflushed.

"You hear that Dick?!" Gar laughed as he turned to the couple next to him, "And you're making out, my bad."

Gar turned back to them with a smile, "Jinx this Kori and Dick," Gar said pointing to the couple who where making out next to him, "They're dating in case you were wondering."

Jinx waited until the couple was done to look them over. 

Star was covergirl material with muscle mass, dark pink hair, and bright green eyes. 

Dick had slicked back hair and tinted glasses and looked like he was ready to take down anyone at anytime. 

Jinx leaned towards Raven, "Is Dick someone I should avoid if I don't want to get snitched on or arrested?" 

Raven huffed a small laugh, "You can trust him, Wally on the other hand... well he—"

The sounds of hands slapping on the table next to her made Jinx jump, she whipped around to meet blue eyes. 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Raven chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

The guy smiled down at her with so much joy, it almost hurt her eyes. 

He was wearing all warm colors and his smile looked permanent engraved on his face. 

Raven implied that he was someone who I should avoid if I did want to get snitched on or arrested. 

He beamed at her and held his hand out, "Wally West, at your service." 

Jinx cautiously shook his hand, "Jinx."

After a moment of staring he turned to everyone else at the table, "You invite someone new to the table and you don't tell me?!" 

"Where were you Dude? You're usually the first one to lunch." Vincent asked, ignoring the question.

"Had a talk with a teacher, I broke the hallyway's speed limit or something." Wally laughed as he pushed Vincent over to sit across from Jinx. 

"So Jinxy, tell me about yourself." He hummed, staring at her excitedly.

"Not much to tell," Jinx responded as she forced herself to relax, "I'm not that interesting of a person." 

Wally laughed, "Impossible, someone who comes to class soaking and looking like a grim reaper has got to have some kind of cool backstory."

Cool back story?

Not one I could tell you.

Jinx smiled anyway, "Well... wanna hear about how I got expelled from my old school?"

Wally's eyes widened a bit but he gushed with excitement, "Tell me!" 

And she told him, she told him about how there was a tree right in front of their school that was fifty feet tall and how she'd climbed it to save a cat. 

As she talked she felt her nerves from Wally's presence slowly ease and found herself surprisingly comfortable. 

"And I'm at the top, trying to hold this hissing cat and I hear a window open so I turn around and the principal is looking through the window staring right at me!" Jinx told dramatically. 

Wally howled, the whole table chuckled at her bad luck. 

"I had no idea what to do so I just waved, and just then the cat hissed and jumped through the window, it pushed off of me to get inside, so I kind of fell out of the tree. I was able to catch myself and I was hanging from the last branch before the ground when a teacher came out to yell at me." Jinx continued, everyone, was at the edge of their seats. 

"Unfortunately that was the day I chose to wear my platforms that didn't quite fit me, so as the teacher walked under me to continue to yell, my boot slipped off and hit her in the head." Jinx laughed, remembering how much relief she felt when the teacher shut up. 

"Then I inched to the tree trunk and shimmied down, put on my boot, and ran away." Jinx finished.

Everyone started talking at once, Raven was still shaking with silent laughter next to her. 

"I knew you had a cool backstory!" Wally gushed. 

"How long did it take for them to catch you?" Dick asked, it sounded like a joke but it kind of unsettled Jinx. 

Jinx smiled at the memory, "They didn't, just sent me a letter expelling me." 

Kori groaned, "You didn't have a dramatic chase from the cops?"

Not that time. 

"Nope sorry Kori." Jinx replied. 

Then the bell rang, Jinx felt disappointed that she had to go to class already. 

They slowly got up, Wally pestering them to go faster, bringing up parts of her story with a grin as they slowly walked back to class.

The conservation moved on and group joked about the hallway's speed limit and asked how many speeding tickets Wally had

And it was nice. 

Having friends was nice.


	5. Chapter 5

It turns out Jinx had a lot of classes with her new friends. 

She was having a good time, getting to know everyone, though she was wary of Wally. 

But then the final bell rang and she was reminded of what her life was really like. 

Not the nirvana that was being with her new found friends. 

Crap. 

Jinx didn't want the day to end. 

The group asked if she wanted to hang out after school but it was a work day and she still needed to pick up Cleo so she offered a different time and started walking back to Cleo's school. 

Jinx picked her up from school and listened to her rant about her friends and children's drama. 

By the end of the walk Jinx was carrying Cleo, but they still made it. 

To her home away from, well, home. 

Envy's Tattoos and Piercings.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jinx stepped inside and set Cleo down, she immediately ran off to play and Jinx headed to her desk. 

She checked the notes left from a few days ago and started sketching. 

Apparently some guy wanted some sort of unicorn tattoo or something? 

Jinx started out simple. 

But it turns out drawing unicorns is a lot more entertaining than it looks, so pretty quickly her notebook was completely filled with unicorn sketches.

Jinx finished the last sketch just as her fellow tattooist, Bumble Bee knocked on her desk

"Hey Bee." Jinx greeted.

"What's up Jinx?" Bee responded with a yawn. 

She must have stayed up all night again. 

Bee is the tattoo parlor's manager and the person that helps assign you to a person to tattoo or pierce.

The girls knew each other from her old school, the one Jinx was expelled from. 

"Any new requests worth sharing?" Jinx asked.

"I got the usual plain requests... Did you like the unicorn guy I assigned you?" She suddenly asked laughing. 

"Yeah I did, and unicorns are now my favorite kind of tattoo." Jinx chuckled. 

"Maybe you should get one!" She said laughing. Jinx rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Don't tempt me" Jinx cackled. 

"Piercings Jinx!" Called boss from up front.

"See you later Bee!" Jinx said, leaving her desk. 

There was a bulky guy with a bunch of tattoos but with no piercings. 

"Come on Dude I'll get your ears all spiky for you." Jinx assured, leading him to her booth.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -   
Turns out the huge guy was afraid of needles. 

But Jinx settled the issue quickly by pep talking him with only a few threats. 

The shop was closing up, it had taken forever for the guy to even let her near him, much less pierce him. 

She'd also had a few regulars come in.

Jinx said bye to her boss and Bee, then she collected Cleo and prepared herself for whatever would happen at the house. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -   
As they walked up the driveway the tension was high and Cleo was slightly shaking. 

Jinx rubbed her head and smiled. 

"I won't let anything happen to you kiddo." She assured. 

Then painstakingly slowly, stiff from having her pain killers wear off, Jinx climbed to the top of the tree

She climbed through the window. 

Landing on her feet she let out a sigh, setting Cleo on the ground.

They got ready for bed quietly, ignoring the sounds of people downstairs. 

Then in their pajamas they did their homework, Jinx had to do well in school or she'd never get out of here. 

Once they were done they climbed onto their mattress and pulled the blankets over themselves. 

"You okay Cleo?" She asked gently, Cleo rubbing her eyes. 

Cleo was sad, Jinx could tell but she looked up at Jinx and smiled shakily. 

"Sorry about this morning," The girl said sadly, "Thank you for staying with me."

Jinx wrapped her in a hug. 

Jinx patted her head. "Of course Cleo, I will always protect you."

"And someone has to take care of you, you little rebel." She continued, slightly laughing. 

"I wanna be strong just like you!" Cleo said determinedly. 

Jinx felt her eyes water. 

She thinks I'm strong?

Jinx smiled and rubbed her back. 

"You can be just like me, but you'll also have to be like you." Jinx whispered in her ear. 

She nodded and Jinx sighed. 

"Okay kid, close your eyes. You're exhausted." She said as the two sister settled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the girls moved as fast as possible to avoid a repeat of yesterday. 

They were out the window and on the way to Cleo's school early.

She dropped her off and for a full second it seemed like things were going Jinx's way. 

Then she noticed the figure following her. 

The figure in the hood had been following her for a couple of blocks, but this block was completely empty and Jinx was panicking.

Jinx rushed, speed walking and cursing.

When she turned back for a quick look over her shoulder someone suddenly grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into an ally.

Instinctively Jinx head butted the figure in the face and elbowed them away from her. 

The guy felt with a deep oof. 

Turns out it was only Mammoth, Jinx's old buddy. 

"A hard head you've got there Jinx!" He said with a laugh, rubbing his forehead. 

She rolled her eyes at him, her panic fading quickly and annoyance taking it's place.

"I'm not joining the gang again." Jinx snapped at him, wanting to get to school. 

"I know, but you should." Mammoth said letting Jinx push past him, "He's not going to let you leave"

Jinx turned back to him. 

"Tell Gizmo to frick off." She emphasized. 

"He's not gonna accept that as an answer." He yelled at her back. 

"I know" Jinx murmured as she increased speed to get onto a busier block.

Jinx's gang days aren't something she likes thinking about.

After the suicide of her mother Jinx had gone through a bad stage of anger. 

She had used violence to rid herself of pain and ended up in the Hive Five, picking up fights and making irreversible mistakes.

Jinx quit once she began to be fostered by Cleo's family 2 years ago, she quit for Cleo. 

When she quit Gizmo told her that no one can ever really leave.

Jinx didn't know if that was true, but she did know that she hasn't been free from him since the first day she joined.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - 

She shuffled into class panting, late of course. 

Jinx flopped into her seat next to a familiar redhead. 

"Hey Lucky." Wally said with a smirk that was too happy to belong in a school, "You run to school?"

"Yeah." She sighed, too tired to give a real response. 

Mammoth had really held her up, she had to run to only be 5 minutes late. 

"How much coffee did you have this morning?" Jinx said, staring at his leg which wouldn't stop bouncing

He laughed, surprising me. 

"4 cups." He said. 

"Jeez, how hard do you crash?" Jinx wondered aloud. 

"Like the dead," Wally chuckled, "Can't wake me up unless you've got more coffee."

"Sounds like a problem." Jinx snorted. 

Jinx was just starting to pay attention to what the teacher was saying when Wally whispered her name, she turned to him. 

"Listen Jinx I need to talk to after class." He said, looking serious for once. 

What does he want, what did I do, does he know, am I in trouble, who told him, can I out run him—

"Ok fine, as long as you let me concentrate." Jinx said pretending to focus her attention on the teacher. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

When the bell rang Wally immediately grabbed Jinx's wrist and ran out the door with her in tow. 

Mental note: Never try to outrun this kid.

"What do you want?" Jinx panted as they ran, barely keeping up. 

He didn't answer and continued to be a pain and ignore her questions. 

Wally suddenly jerked her into a empty room, he smiled at her as Jinx panted for breath. 

"I'd have to double my energy drink intake to run that speed for 30 seconds." Jinx groaned as he laughed at her. 

"So what do you want?" She asked plainly after a deep breath. 

The energy in the room seemed to change, 

He crossed his arms and asked, "Have you have any resent contact with Hive Five?" 

His question almost made Jinx regurgitate her heart, she pushed down her horror in order to respond. 

Jinx simply shook her head and asked, "What's Hive Five, are they a new band or something?" 

Dang I'm supposed to play dumb not stupid. 

"They're a gang, you know who they are right?" He questioned professionally, ignoring her attempt to play dumb. 

Is this guy an undercover cop or something?

Jinx tried to play it off, "Are you an officer or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"No I'm not Jinx, but my old man is." 

That's it, her heart isn't being put back where it belonged anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Dang it. 

This guy is a real pain. 

He kept giving her that intense face which was made it hard to think of a convincing lie. 

"Nope." Was all Jinx said... not very convincing.

"Okay listen Lucky, this is really important." Wally sighed pulling his hair in slight annoyance. 

She watched as his hair went from spiky and smooth to ruffled and flat. 

Jinx opened her mouth only to say, "What kind of gel do you put in your hair?" 

He was about to groan in disappointment but Jinx moved close to him to touch his hair, "No seriously what's the brand, it lasted so long, it didn't stop working until you started messing with it." 

Wally for once seemed out of his element. 

Good, keep him distracted. 

"Like feel mine, I use hair spray to keep it up but it doesn't look or feel smooth like yours." Jinx continued to yammmer, bringing his hand to her hair. 

The feeling of his hand on her head gave her a feeling she chose to ignore. 

Suddenly there was a hand on her mouth. 

"Jinx," Wally said staring into her eyes, "Are you avoiding the question?"

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. 

Other times she'd been questioned she could prevail since they were officers or other gang members, people she couldn't care less about, but this was a friend, someone she saw everyday. 

Her mind was blank of other ways to get out of the situation so without think she bolted. 

Dang it, I forgot my mental note.

Jinx didn't get it, usually people believed every lie she told when they were questioning her without proof... that must mean he has proof. 

She sprinted down the halls, Jinx was almost out the front door which was swung wide open by the person before her.

And of course that's when she jinxed up, the door shut just as Jinx tried to bulldoze her way out of there.

And with a bang she's thrown back onto her butt, vision white, nose throbbing and butt aching.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Wally's voice asked as he caught up to her. 

Standing above her in concern. 

Dang it, can't run away from the element of speed itself.

Wally knelt next to her, scanning her. 

"Your nose is bleeding." He noted.

Well that's just dandy.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - 

I should bust more often. 

Jinx was given an ice pack and a popsicle as if she was in elementary school.

The nurse had kicked Wally out and had made him go to class, giving Jinx time to plot. 

She poked the numb cartilage of her nosea. 

How did he know I was in contact with the Hive Five? 

Jinx had tried her best to cut off all ties with them, she was done with gangs. 

Being in the gang had been awful. 

Jinx had been the only girl in the gang so she was often surrounded by pervs, she had smoked and done drugs and had done many thing she wished she could forget. 

Mammoth had helped her out though, while Jinx tried getting out of the gang through demanding to be let our, Mammoth had tried the smarter and safer approach. 

Although he looked the part, he wasn't dumb... apparently Jinx was though. 

He had told Gizmo that Jinx was leaving to care for her sister who was being abused by her mother. 

It was mostly true, Jinx didn't tell Mammoth that she was the one being abused. 

He'd let her go... sort of, she was still bound to them. 

Every once and a while she'd get a text or voicemail with Gizmo threatening her or asking for things, they'd been getting more frequent lately. 

She wasn't technically a member anymore but Gizmo kept saying she was. 

Either way Wally can't find out, he probably nosed through the town records with that flashy charm of his, or flirted his way in. 

Jinx turned to set the ice pack down but something caught her eye, a rose. 

A red rose rested on the table.

"Well that definitely wasn't there before." She murmured to herself.

She picked it up gently and smiled. 

Jinx had always had a fondness of roses, having a design of them tattooed on her back. 

"Your boyfriend brought that in for you." The nurse's voice said snapping Jinx out of her zen moment. 

"Wally isn't my boyfriend!" Jinx assured, trying to rush out the explanation as quick as possible, "He's just a friend!" 

He's just a friend.

Wally's my friend. 

We're friends. 

He wouldn't do anything to me if he found out that he was right would he?


End file.
